


[Podfic] Happily Ever After

by petrodobreva



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romantic Comedy, Ryan Reynolds is a 10, Spreadsheets, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva
Summary: David discovers Patrick's secret spreadsheet.[Podfic of Happily Ever After by missgeevious]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985178) by [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious). 



**Text:** [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985178)

**Author:** [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious)

**Length:** 23:00

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/happily-ever-after-podfic-missgeevious-petrodobreva/Happily%20Ever%20After%20Podfic%20missgeevious%20petrodobreva.mp3)

**File Size:** 11 MB

**Song:** It Takes Two by Marvin Gaye & Kim Weston

**Clips from:** _You've Got Mail_ and _The Proposal_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [missgeevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgeevious/pseuds/missgeevious/works) for writing this delightful story, and for your permission for this story to be podficced for this fest!! I hope you like it <3
> 
> Thank you to [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) for the beta listen, and for being a great podfic guru in general. You're the reason this fest is the success that it is.
> 
> Thank you to [High-Seas-Swan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan) for making this amaaaazing graphic. It's hilarious and perfect. I want to see the whole spreadsheet.


End file.
